


Message

by PuellaPulchra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, Gen, Hiding Pain, Loss, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Hermes has a message for Apollo. Concerning one of his sons.*Takes place during the Battle of the Labyrinth*





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> So shout out to trialsofapolloprxmpts on Tumblr who created the prompt that lead to this being written.

“Kronos’s army attacked Camp Half-Blood” Apollo turned to see Hermes staring at him. He seemed almost sad. 

Apollo plucked a string on his guitar. Hermes mouth twitched as the music affected his mood. “What happened.”

“The kids were able to push back Kronos’s army, for a while at least.”

Apollo nodded. That was to be expected. Especially when Percy Jackson was at that camp. 

“But a lot of people were killed.” Apollo nodded. This was war, and kronos was a malicious bastard. Deaths were to be expected. 

“Who died.” Apollo asked, mentally preparing himself for the immortal parents to be angry and upset for the next few weeks.

“One of Dionysus’s kids,Castor I believe” Hermes said. 

Apollo winced. Dionysus was the most human of the Olympians. After 3000 years he still took human deaths hard.“Who else.”

“Lee Fletcher”

The string on Apollo’s Guitar snapped off. Hermes eyed him. 

“Whoops” Apollo said with a weak laugh. “Weak things, I should probably ask Hephaestus to make these stronger, can’t have them breaking off in the middle of concert.” 

Hermes nodded. “Are you ok” 

Apollo smiled weakened ever so slightly, that people who didn’t know him wouldn’t have been able to tell. “Yeah, you should go, other people need their news.”

Hermes nodded once before disappearing from sigh.

The moment Hermes was gone. Apollo threw his guitar down, it shattered into a million pieces. He covered his face with his hands, and his shoulders shook. 

Apollo had outlived many of his kids. It was something to expect when you were immortal and had many mortal children. So his children dying was something one would have expected him to have grown used to. After having had to deal with it for thousands of years. 

He never did. 

He was a little luckier then most immortals. A lot if not most of his kids lived until adulthood. So their deaths were easier to handle. Those kids lived a full life. They weren’t still teens trying to figure themselves out. 

Lee Fletcher had been a _boy_. A child. A teenager, who had only had his first kiss a month ago. Who enjoyed painting, and smiled and laughed every time he won an archery contest. 

Apollo flashed down to camp disguised as an inconspicuous demigod. He watched as his son was shrouded in a golden sheet. He looked peaceful. 

 _Elysium awaits my son_. He thought. 

When Lee’s shroud burned, he stood straight. 

And if he cried?

Well then who would know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hoped you liked it! Feel free to leave a review.  
> The prompt was "Apollo finding out one of his kids died"


End file.
